Mine
by cbshipper614
Summary: [ONESHOOT]:"Sekarang kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya"-Chanyeol "Ya, dan aku sangat bahagia akan itu Chanyeol" -Baekhyun CHANBAEK/GS


perkenalkan, aku author baru disini

ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff disini karena aku disini cuma numpang baca and review hehe

ok sekian perkenalan dari aku

selamat menikmati cerita ya...

 **MIN** E

Cast:

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol menyalami tamu undangannya sambil tak lupa tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun, yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol, juga ikut berterima kasih sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Setelah tamu itu pergi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Baekhyun memijat kaki-kakinya yang pegal sambil mengeluh pelan.

"Kenapa tamu yang datang banyak sekali, sih? Aku sudah kelaparan setengah mati dari tadi, dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdiri dan menerima ucapan selamat," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kan orang tua kita yang mengatur pembagian undangannya. Sepertinya mereka mengundang semua orang yang mereka kenal," ujar Chanyeol sambil sedikit membungkuk dan membantu memijat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melarikan diri saja sekarang?" usul Baekhyun.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita kalau kita melarikan diri," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil dan mengangguk ke arah orangtua mereka yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan para tamu undangan. Ia kemudian memandang ruang resepsi yang dipenuhi berbagai macam orang yang asyik bercakap-cakap atau sekedar mengambil makanan. "Sepertinya semuanya sudah mengucapkan selamat. Ayo sekarang kita pergi ambil makanan," ujar Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

Chanyeol melangkah sepelan mungkin untuk mengimbangi Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berjalan cepat karena gaun dan sepatuhigh heelsyang dikenakannya.

Baekhyun mendesah penuh kerinduan saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersedia, dan ia langsung mengisi piringnya dengan berbagai macam makanan yang bisa diraihnya. Gadis itu mengambil sepotong kue coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kuenya enak sekali …." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagia. "Ini, cobalah" Baekhyun menyuapkan sisa kue yang telah digigitnya ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Umm, iyha, enyak," gumam Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh kue. Baekhyun mulai mencicipi makanan lain yang ada di meja saji. Semakin banyak makanan yang dicicipinya, ekspresinya semakin terlihat bahagia. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu. Pemuda itu mengambil sehelai tisu dan dengan lembut mengusap mulut Baekhyun yang berlepotan makanan.

"Ciee, mentang-mentang pengantin baru, pamer kemesraan di depan umum …." Seseorang menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan ia mendapati Sehun dan Luhan tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum-senyum di belakangnya.

"Makanya kalian juga cepat menikah, dong. Biar bisa mesra-mesraan juga," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya melahap setiap makanan yang ada.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mengisi kembali piringnya, dan mendesah pelan. "Baekhyun, makannya jangan terburu-buru. Riasanmu kan jadi rusak," omel Luhan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku lapar sekali, Luhan," ucap Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Iya, tapi kan tidak perlu kalap gitu juga," cibir Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyum yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan omelan Luhan. Ia masih tidak menyangka dirinya akhirnya bisa mempersunting sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Gadis itu telah menemaninya dalam tahun-tahun penuh suka dan duka, dan kini Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bersama sahabat sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tak menyangka akhirnya kau dan Baekhyun yang akan menikah lebih dulu. Padahal tadinya aku berharap bisa mendahului kalian," kata Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, "Kau ini pacarmu saja belum kau lamar gimana mau menikah? Makanya jangan sibuk kerja terus, kau harus segera melamarnya" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun kemudian memutar bola matanya, lalu ia menyeringai, "Oh, ya? Sayangnya kau salah teman, Karena aku akan segera menyusulmu tak lama lagi." Sehun menarik Luhan yang terlihat kaget ke sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kiri Luhan dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manis Luhan. "Aku sudah melamar Luhan. Dan kami akan segera menikah tak lama lagi," kata Sehun sambil memasang senyum angkuh. Wajah Luhan menjadi merah padam, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat kaget bukan main.

"APA?!" Seruan mereka mengagetkan beberapa tamu undangan yang berada di dekat mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera memasang senyum terbaik mereka untuk meyakinkan para tamu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Setelah orang-orang mulai tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi, Baekhyun segera memberikan piringnya pada Chanyeol dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" seru Baekhyun histeris. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Luhan dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para tamu undangannya.

Luhan meringis merasa bersalah, "Maaf, Baekhyun. Kau terlihat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku belum sempat memberitahumu," kata Luhan.

Baekhyun pun menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum tipis,"Tapi setidaknya kau mencari kesempatan untuk memberitahuku" ujar Baekhyun.

Dan Luhan pun hanya terkekeh pelan lalu pergelangan tangannya pun ditarik oleh Sehun karena dia ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Dan Tiba-tiba..

Musik mulai mengalun pelan, dan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdansa. "Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati," balas Baekhyun. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan dengan anggun mereka melangkah ke lantai dansa di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Semua tamu undangan menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menyaksikan pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah berdansa. Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan semua orang, namun Chanyeol tetap terlihat tenang dan terus berdansa mengikuti alunan musik.

"Chanyeol … Mungkin sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu. Semua orang kini sedang menatap kita," bisik Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau terlihat luar biasa cantik hari ini, karena itu mereka tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Baekhyun merona dan ia memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Kau memang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi biasanya aku tidak cantik?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik bagiku," ucap Chanyeol. Ia mencium kening Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

Pasangan-pasangan lain mulai ikut turun ke lantai dansa dan bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dimulai dari orang tua Chanyeol, kemudian diikuti orang tua Baekhyun, juga para tamu undangan lainnya.

Kini, setelah perhatian tidak lagi tertuju pada mereka, Baekhyun mulai bisa berdansa dengan lebih leluasa. Kedua lengannya terkalung di leher Chanyeol, sedangkan kedua lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya. Mereka terus berputar perlahan, menyesuaikan langkah dengan musik yang mengalun.

"Apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap manik coklat milik Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah pria paling berbahagia di dunia karena bisa menikah dengan wanita luar biasa seperti dirimu," jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu? Maksudku, orang-orang sering menganggapku gadis yang cerewet dan juga..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya lembut dan memaksa Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh. Baekhyun membelalak kaget karena Chanyeol melakukan hal itu di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan mereka. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu, namun Chanyeol terlihat santai, seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Mungkin menurut orang lain kau memang memiliki banyak kekurangan. Dan aku tidak peduli sama sekali apa pendapat mereka. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Apapun kekurangan yang kau miliki, tidak akan mengurangi perasaan cintaku padamu," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya. Chanyeol menghapus air mata itu dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun, eh tidak, Park Baekhyun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali berciuman di depan semua orang. Namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak lagi merisaukan tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah betapa cintanya ia pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dan betapa beruntung dirinya bisa menjadi gadis yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk menikah dengannya, mengingat betapa banyaknya gadis-gadis di luar sana yang jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya, dan juga ingin menikah dengan pemuda yang kini telah menjadi miliknya ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, dan sebagai gantinya ia mendekap erat Baekhyun di dadanya. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu dan mendengarkan detak ada yang lebih diinginkan Baekhyun selain bisa berada di dekapan Chanyeol selamanya, dan bisa terus mendengarkan debar jantungnya yang kuat dan mantap, hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

End

Gimana ceritanya??

maaf ya kalo gaje hihi

review please..


End file.
